Rosemary
by TheAceOfDarkHearts
Summary: Soldiers not aware of a family crisis and ends up having his young daughter, Rosemary, being sent to the RED Base, and a side of him that none if his team knew about is revealed as he tries to bond with his little girl...
1. Chapter 1

***DISCLAMERS*  
I do not own any Valve characters, Team Fortress 2 anything, only my character.**

Chapter 1

She was the daughter of one of the most strict guys that anyone could ever meet throughout their whole life. He was also at war for the RED Team, along with 8 other mercenaries. Her name? Her name is Rosemary, shes a 17 year old girl that picked fights with the bullies at her school. Man, she really hated those people that picked on the weak. Rosemary like fighting, and would usually always win, she didn't know it but she shared that same passion for beating the crap out of people, with her father. Her mom on the other hand was a very sickly person. Most of Rosemary's life, she had been dangerously sick on and off. it was much to deal with for a teenager that attends high school. Everyday, Rosemary would text her mom to see if she was doing okay while she was about to leave school to visit her.

Its a lot to handle, but it was very unfortunate that her only parent was sick all the time. The cause of her horrible immune system was due to much built on stress and depression from the absence of her husband, the Soldier. She would try to put past the fact that he had left her and her daughter alone, and would focus more on her daughter, no matter what condition she was in. High school rewards, concerts, plays, anything, you name it. Her mom would attend anything that her daughter was in, just to support her in anything and everything she does. Rosemary meant the world to her mother.

The year that Soldier had left without any notice was a hard one for both of the girls. Even though his wife thought that she had convinced him not to go to the pointless war, he left without even saying good bye. One winter morning he had gotten up hours before he had left to pack everything necessary for his new job, and when he was read to leave for it, he did. Without a word to either his wife or 6 year old daughter, he left, just like that, without a problem. Then, later in the morning, Rosemary and her mom had been on day one of their new start together, the whole day her mom had been crying and continuously leaving and entering rooms, pacing all throughout the house, asking her self.

"What did i do? Was it me? Is this my fault?"

A whole bunch of other questions came from Rosemary over the year, she also had wondered why her mother would blame herself for her fathers unexpected departure. But that was the past, now was the future and there was nothing that she could have done to change that. Now, it was time to look past that and move on, it wasn't easy, but she was getting better at forgetting it.

This morning was a normal, boring Monday and Rosemary absolutely, _did NOT,_ want to get up for school to start again for the week. Her alarm clock reached 7:00 AM, then she was reminded of the annoying sound that wasn't a pleasant wake up call.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

_"_Uhg", Rosemary groaned as she winced at the clock from her pillow, "Yay...Monday.." her voice was now very sarcastically enthusiastic.

Pushing the blankets off of her and sitting up right, she slammed her hand on the top of the alarm clock on her night stand. She rubbed her eyes and opened the curtains. Sunshine hit the soft pale skin of her face. The long blonde hair covered her eyes and stopped just above the tip of her nose. the thick hair that she had helped the nice strong curls in it stay strong. After changing her clothes she put her skater shoes on and headed out into the kitchen and grabbed a cereal bar. Rosemary thought about her mom and opened the door to her moms room, she smiled and looked over at the bed in the middle of the wall.

"Morning mom, Im going to the bus stop now ok? Love you." she kissed her moms forehead and was heading out the door when she heard her mom say something.

"I love you. Be careful ok?"

After she turned around to look at her, she smiled and skipped out of the room, then grabbed her backpack and headed out the door, locking it behind her. Rosemary had been worried the past week, not like shes never NOT been worried for what seemed to be forever, her mother was diagnosed with pneumonia and her personal doctor had told Rosemary that whenever her mother felt extremely bad, she could call his number and he would be there as soon as he could. Every time she had left the house she had worried about her mom, she never knew when something bad would happen. Walking out of her yard and just around the cul-de-sac sidewalk she waited in the 63 degree weather for her bus to arrive. A few minutes later, her best friend Paul pulled up on his bike next to her. Paul was, what you could say, her "love interest". Yeah she liked him and he liked her, but she stayed single, just for her moms sake.

"Whats up Rosie? Aren't you cold just wearing those shorts and that tee shirt?" he winked at her.

Rosemary shook her head, "No, not really. I actually kind of like the cold weather we get here."

After the conversation was initiated, Paul and Rosemary talked until her bus arrived. She stopped talking and looked at the bus as it pulled up.

"Well, this is my ride." She smiled and hugged Paul good bye. Walking onto the bus she gave him one last look and shook her head. Rosemary sat in the last seat, by herself, on the really loud bus, full of really obnoxious freshmen. Being a Senior at Green Leaf High School wasn't really fun when you had to deal with the annoying new comers, something that many other Seniors feel, along with her, unless you beat them up like a jerk, then its a whole different story. Watching the trees go by, trying to ignore the loud talking a laughing, she got hit on the side of the head with a lost paper airplane. She sighed, rather annoyed.

"This is going to be a long day."

***At RED Base***

Everyone was up and socializing, it was a ceasefire day and everyone was doing the things they did when it was a day like this, to pass time. As usual, there were the random fights, both verbally, and physically. Then there were just those rare moments when the team would just laugh, relax and chill out like the ruthless mercenaries the were. At this moment, Soldier was yelling at Scout for trying to eat a few bites of soldiers food.

Unfortunately, he failed. Just as soldier was about to sit down, he caught scouts hand sneaking across the table to grab some.

"YOU MAGGOT! That is MY FOOD! DO NOT TOUCH MY FOOD! Get your own you annoying PANSY!" he boomed, holding the small, harmless piece of waffle in Scouts face, just like some people would shove their ignorant dogs head in the poor spot that they chose to relieve themselves. in this case, Scout was the ignorant dog, and he started laughing his head off, even at his own failure, he found that solider being pissed off was even better than what he expected. Scout got up and got his own food to avoid any more trouble, or else, he would have to go to Medic to get a boot out of his ass, and BOY, that be awkward to explain.

Soldier looked down at his waffles and saw that it looked like a smiley face. He hated waffle night, only because the little buttered circles would remind him of the horrible mistake he made. He was reminded of his daughter, every time he would feed her waffles, she would make the cutest little girl face when she would eat them. Then when she wanted more she would say something adorable like, "Moar waffles daddy!", or something to that level of cuteness. Engineer interrupted his thoughts as he slid a plate of eggs next to his smiley face waffles. Great, more memories flooding his mind. The eggs, they made him so sad, his wife. Clare. Clare was the best girl that he had ever met and would always make sure she put salt and pepper on his eggs, and when she did, it tasted perfect. Engineers handiwork could never compare to hers. He felt emotions run through him, and never changed his expression, but he knew deep down inside that no one could replace them, either of them. Not anybody ever, because he really did miss his family, with all his heart.


	2. Chapter 2

***At Green Leaf High School* **

The clock ticked by slowly as one usually does when you watch it. Rosemary was in her Science class, and the hour was nearing its end. Impatiently waiting for the bell to ring, she tapped her foot. she set her chin in her palm and started counting in her head, along with the clock as it ticked.

"_One, two, three.." _

This would happen until the second hand hit sixty, then the counting would begin all over again. People wondered how exactly she could see through the bangs that covered her eyes. The whole covering the eyes thing, that was one thing that her and her dad had shared in common, though they both weren't aware of each other not showing their eyes ever, it was another way to easily tell if they were related. The clock showed 12:10, only five minutes to go until she could bust out of that place for the day. Being the best student that she could be, she was given the option to have three, ninety minute classes a day and leave at lunch time, or graduate early. She chose to graduate with her friend Paul, which would be just next week on Friday.

Gripping her backpack strap tightly, she waited for the longest five minutes of her life, and it didn't help that she was literally watching the time go by. She looked over at her Science teacher, the only words she could make out from her sentences were a series of blahs. When she least expected it, a weird feeling came over her, it was almost like something bad was going to happen, but she just couldn't figure out why that feeling that came over her bothered her so much. The ringing of the bell above her made her flinch, she jumped out of her seat before anyone else and ran out the door, she quickly turned the corners, dodging everyone that was in the hallway to get to her locker. She unlocked it faster than she ever has before, her phone was laying inside on a book, looking through it, she had no new messages, just the call that her friend Ashley didn't answer from last night.

"_Why didn't my mom text me? She always texts me saying that shes not hungry and that shes doing okay, could she be sleeping? No! She usually sleeps when I'm home. Oh god."_

Rosemary decided to call her mom, she knew she would answer, she just had to! She started on her way home, walking fast on the side walk, frantically dialing her moms number. The phone ringed, no answer.

_"Shit! Mom answer me!" _

Her panicking didn't help that her mom didn't answer the phone. She dialed again, the phone rang again. No answer. At this point she held her phone tight and was sprinting as fast as she could down the street. The roads passed by quickly, she was running as fast as she could, out of fear. It was always her main priority to make sure her mother was doing good when she wasn't there she couldn't fail. Once she reached the cul-de-sac, she bee lined straight for her house. When Rosemary reached the front door she was startled at the scene, the once locked door was now broken. The door handle was completely busted off and the door its self was smashed open.

She silently pushed open the door, just in case there was a mob of angry jerks waiting for her. Nope, someone had broken in when she was in school, she inspected the house, everything was either stolen, misplaced, or broken into many pieces. A soft cry was coming from her mothers room, bursting through the door, she caught sight of the intruder. They were wearing all black, all of the persons skin was completely covered except for the chin and up to the nose, there was a ripped hole in the mask for that. A long thick scar traveled from their chin and up under the mask where the other end was no longer visible. Before Rosemary could react to anything, the person jumped through the window, leaving the scene as soon as she saw them almost. She looked over at her mother who was bleeding horribly from a knife wound, the sharp weapon was still embedded into her left shoulder. Clare looked at her daughter, raising a soft hand from the blood soaked sheets, and set it on Rosemary's cheek, a small tear roll down her face. Her mom was bleeding profusely and was trying to comfort her daughter when she was the one who was stabbed, damn.

Rosemary could feel her eyes grow blurry from the tears building up in her eyes, she couldn't soak it in, the fact that someone broke into her house and stabbed her own defenseless mother. Clare spoke up, her voice was hoarse as she spoke,

"Sweetie..dont worry about.. me, just-" Rosemary couldn't let her loose anymore blood, the thought of her mom dying was completely filling her mind. She interrupted her mom,

"Mom NO! Dont try to comfort me! Your the one who got stabbed and", now her face was stained with tears and sadness filled her voice,

"..IM CALLING THE COPS!"

She pulled her phone out of her pocket and dialed 9-1-1. They came fast after she explained what happened. Once the EMTs and police got there, they wheeled her mom off into the truck and the police inspected the house. Rosemary rode with her mom the whole way there and waited outside the room that they placed her mother in. She felt numb, she couldn't believe that this was happening, she thought that today was going to be a boring Monday that she would come home from school and not have to worry about a thing, other than her mom, not not like this. She couldn't imagine the pain that her moms death would inflict on her, she would loose everything.

The waiting seemed like a life time, or an eternity, maybe even both, her face was badly stained with tears and her eyes were blood shot. she was shaking violently and was really scared. Then after a few more minutes of waiting, a doctor came out from the room, she shot up from her seat. The doctor walked closer to her and gave her a worried look. The middle aged man sighed.

"Ma'am...Im sorry...but your mother lost too much blood from an open artery in her shoulder and, im afraid there was nothing we could do." The man put his hand on her shoulder and walked away.

Rosemary felt like she was all alone now, her mother was pronounced dead, her only friend that she ever had through out her life. No matter what her mom and her went through, they were always there for each other and always had their backs. Remembering everything made her cry even harder than shes ever cried in her life. She couldn't believe anything at this point, it felt as if her sanity was slipping through her fingers like sand. After about a half an hour of crying, an older man in a police uniform walked up to her.

"Young lady may i have a word with you."

His eyes were locked onto her, she nodded and followed him down the hall to a large door. From there he opened it and motioned her inside and followed her in, shutting the door tightly behind him. He sat down next to a younger gentleman who was holding a microphone in his hands. I sat down across from them at the conference table.

"We're going to ask you a few questions, okay?"

The young man pushed the microphone towards my face and started a large tape recorder, just lie the ones in the old cop movies when they were interrogating the bad guys for clues. This didn't look like that though, these guys looked serious and wanted answers from anything they asked. But why did they want to ask me questions, and more importantly, about what exactly?

"Please tell us your name, age, date of birth, any related family members you know and their relation to you."

The younger man asked me and pressed his hands together, lacing his fingers as he set his hands down onto the table, he cocked his head to the side with curiosity and stared at me.

"My name, Rosemary. Age, 17. Date of birth, January 15, 1995. My family? ...My mom just passed away, her name was Clare, and my father...I don't know him unfortunately, but i do know what he does for a living. if that even matters.."

The older police officer spoke up,

"Im sorry to hear that Miss Rosemary. Tell me, what exactly doe your father do for his occupation."

He pushed the microphone closer to my face.

"He um, works for Reliable Excavation Demolition Team, a.k.a 'The RED Team', he battles against some other guys i guess for a living and hes on a really long contract. He hasn't been in my life since i was six."

The two officers exchanged glances and then returned their lifeless stares at me.

"Well, Rosemary, due to the fact that you are only a year away from adulthood, that still makes you a minor, and you must be under the care of a responsible adult, and im not saying your father is a responsible person after all-"

"HEY!" she interrupted, starting to get more pissed off than she was sad at the moment.

"Even though he wasn't there when I was growing up, hes still my dad and you have NO RIGHT, to disrespect him like that you old fart!"

Looking at Rosemary with half witted eyes and an eye brow raised, the elderly man responded to her rude interruption.

"Well he wasn't responsible for leaving you and your mother alone was he?"

she glared at him, everything he said about her father was right, she hated to admit it, but it was the truth.

"Well then, we will look him up in our database, otherwise you will be dismissed from this conference and we will send and officer tomorrow to escort you to where ever your father is located at the moment."

'Wait what! I-" and with that he shoved her out of the room. she was blown away! All of this random shit was happening so fast and there was nothing she could do to stop it! She did know that one day her and her father would reunite, but not like this, not permanently. Everything was still rushing over her mind, she just didn't know how to accept it. On her way home she was thinking about it. Ha! yeah, home! Where ever the hell that was. Pushing the door open, she was disgusted,

"How...THE FUCK, do they expect you to sleep in a BROKEN INTO HOUSE, a house that your own MOTHER was stabbed in, and be ok with it. Like, am i supposed to go sleep in my bed like a baby, knowing that the safety of my own home has been broken!.." She face palmed.

"HOW! Stupid cops! They have no souls i swear..."

She tip toed to her room over all the broken glass and other objects and reached her room, which was surprisingly not touched at all. Everything was fine just the way it was this morning. Rubbing her chin she remembered that she should probably pack for the long journey ahead of her. ]


	3. Chapter 3

***At The RED Base***

After a long day of battle, the teams retired into their bases for the night. Just like every other day of the week, more battle was due tomorrow, unless on a rare occasion, the Announcer let them have a day off. Soldier was sitting once again at the wooden table. He felt as if something was pinching at his heart, he knew exactly what it was. Soldier felt like he lost everything by making the dumb decision of coming out here for money, and the desire of tasting blood and causing death to most people.

As well as his wife, he was depressed ever since he left without a proper goodbye to his family, it was a horrible idea to not even do that. He stared at the table, quieter than usual and pondering his mind. What had he become? A blood thirsty killer who abandoned his family for a life long contract with 8 other people that he didn't care about? Yep that sounded just about right. When he was stareing at the table doing his own thing, sort of, and he felt him be attacked by the feeling of eyes watching him, or at least looking at him. The team was surprised at his lack of yelling at them and calling them maggots, or scaring them with his unusually loud voice, or even ranting about Sun Tzu. The unwanted attention that he was grabbing by doing nothing but thinking, was flustering him. He quickly moved his head up in everyone elses direction, causing some of them to flinch and return to what ever it was they were doing or talking about.

He never knew why his voice scared people, inside his head, he knew he didn't really sound as loud and intimidating as he does now. The loud voice that he called normal was from the 11 years that he was here with everyone else. The loud screaming of battle cries, stress and its partner in crime, depression, along with the nauseating re-spawn system. That thing could do so many unknown things to your body that you wouldn't even know where you got a bruise or a cut from. There really was one time in his life that he wasnt so messed up, with his family, he was a whole different person.

A plate of Engineers steak and beans was placed in front of him. Even though it was Scouts infamous waffle night, engineer decided to make different food anyways, he couldn't stand eating those soggy little things anymore. He moved his attention to the steaming food before him and picked up his utensils. As he cut into the steak, he got rougher and rougher. He was still thinking too hard about everything and was actually stirring his own anger. Why had he been so stupid? He had everything that he ever wanted! A beautiful wife named Clare, who always cooked his favorite foods to perfection, would wait for him at the door when he arrived home from work. She was amazing, and loyal and never stopped loving him, ever. He was living out hit dream life with her, then they created a family together, it was perfect. His daughter was everything to him as well as everything else. She would always be hugging his leg when he got home and when she looked up at him with her hair in her eyes, he would pick her up and hold her. He smiled at that thought and made more people look at him, smiling without making a rude remark or a smart comeback was never normal.

Then he went back to questioning himself. He never knew what he really wanted. Maybe it was just to get out of the 9 to 5 office job at a boring paper company. Being stuck in a cubicle wasnt always the best, and then on top of that, he hated everyone. the very sight of the annoying, lying jerks made him want to punch their faces into their skulls, that another reason why he loved going home, he went back to people that he didn't want to punch or hurt or do anything to, other than love. When he was home he felt as one, his normal day back from work would go something like this. He would get home and be greeted by his wife and daughter, then sit on the couch and watch tv with them. But something was missing, he thought. Right, Rosemary would yawn when she sat next to him, he remembers picking her up and holding her on his chest, and when she would fall asleep on him,, he would hold her nice and cozily with both of his big arms. He loved it when she did that, she was funny because she would doze off and then wake up randomly afterwards.

She had been alive for six years, and he brought it upon himself to go and leave it all. Soldier remembered the cold night that he decided to leave. It was snowing out, he had just finished packing everything up and gave one last look at his wife and left the room. just as he was about to walk out the door, he turned around and went to Rosemary's room. Slowly opening the door, he looked in and saw her half covered up with the blankets. Pulling the covers over her shoulder, he took his hand and moved the hair out of her eyes, kissing her forehead he looked down at her. He shut her door and went to his red truck. And then, he was here, the stupid place that he now called home, he could feel him have a large rush of emotion come over him.

His face grew warm and he could feel his eyes being filled with actual liquid tears. He'd never cried before, well at least not in front of his team members, he just couldn't. Quickly pushing himself out of his seat, without a word to anyone, he walked fast out of the room and secluded himself into his room for the rest of the night.

***The next morning at whats left of Rosemary's house***

Rosemary finished packing all the essential things that teen girls would need when spending the night a friend's house, except, times 10. She didn't know how long she would stay there exactly, all that came to her mind logically, was that when she turned 18 in a few months, she could hit the road and get as far away as possible from her dad and the new place she was going to call home. She didn't really like her dad, he left without saying goodbye just for some stupid pointless war. He abandoned her and her mother without a problem, that thought enraged her to the point where she would have to think about something else to keep from exploding with anger. Anger that she inherited from somewhere, but she never knew where exactly from but that didn't bother her.

Taking a deep breath, she glanced around her room, trying to take one last mental image before going into the kitchen for breakfast. Her backpack filled with clothes and everything else she needed was in her hand. Never one to really be a girly girl, she set the bag down and fixed her shirt. Reason saying that she never was one, is because she never painted her nails, wore makeup, or gossiped about anything, she wore dark-colored clothing and skater shoes. She looked at the clock, it read 9:38 AM. Not knowing when her escort would get there, she walked out of the room and into the kitchen. The glass covered floor couldn't affect her shoe covered feet, but she decided to clean up before she left forever. Picking up a broom, she swept the glass away, but due to her lack of gracefulness, she just bumped into everything as she did so, eventually knocking over a side table. Everything on it had fallen off, but she managed to catch the lamp.

"Dang it." she muttered as she picked everything up.

After she fixed the table, a small white square on the ground caught her eye. She picked it up and flipped it over, revealing their family's most recent photo from 11 years ago. It was her as a little girl, and her mother and father. She closely examined the picture.

"So that's what he looks like..." she put the small picture in her pocket along with her phone and finished sweeping. When she returned the broom to the kitchen, she felt her phone vibrate, as she pulled it out she saw that is was Paul.

_"Rosie im sorry 'bout ur ma, if there's anything you need, just txt me ok? And r u really leaving?" _

He always seemed to be so nice and comforting that exactly why she liked him. After a few moments of thinking, she replied,

"_Thanks Paul, and yeah im leaving today. But i have no idea when, a police officer is supposed to pick me up soon...ur right tho! This blows massive chunks! :( "_

Locking her phone, she set it on the counter and grabbed a bowl. She didn't want to leave hungry because she never liked road trips when she was starving. Pouring some Coco Puffs in the bowl she heard her phone vibrate, she looked over and saw what he said.

"_Well looks like i wont have time to tell u good-bye b4 you leave. :/ But here's a picture for you to remember me!" _

The phone dimmed and she picked it up, sliding the bar, she opened the message and saw a picture of paul. His light brown crew cut hair was cool, he wore a purple hoodie and jeans in the picture. She loved the picture so much, she set it as her background and replied to him.

"_Aw thanks, but i wont forget u!" _

She poured the milk in and grabbed a spoon. The cereal in her hand and her phone in her pocket, she sat down on the couch and turned on the tv. As usual, the local news was on, all they talked about was boring things and politics, never interesting to her. Sliding her finger on the channel button, she flipped it to a reality show. Then she sat there flipping the channels to even more boring channels and ended up back on the news channel. Putting a spoonful of cereal in her mouth, she froze, a picture of the suspect who broke into her house yesterday was on the side of the screen. The news anchor was talking about Rosemary's mom and how she died. Ignoring the mentally embedded story, she glared at the person in the corner, she tried to remember every small amount of skin showing on their face. she really wished she could tell whether it was a male or female, it didn't matter, but it would surely help im finding them. A loud knock on the door startled her,

"Come in its unlocked", she announced, then she said under her breath, "..obviously..."

She turned her head and looked over the back of the chair, just as she was supposed to be expecting, an officer arrived, she was a tall brunette with her hair tied up and her sunglasses on her shirt. Rosemary offered a seat to the woman,

"Thats very kind of you but we must leave immediately."

She almost choked on her cereal after hearing the officer say that.

"Uhh what."

"The detectives have found your father in the database and we know exactly where he is, now go grab your stuff we must leave to the airport."

The lady seemed like she was in a rush and didn't have any time for dilli-dallying. After swallowing her last bite, Rosemary got up and grabbed all of her stuff, she double checked everything incase she forgot something, nope it was all there. She sat in the back seat and had her backpack in her lap. Rosemary was nervously thinking how her reunion with her father was going to turn out, if it was going to be bad or maybe even good, the only thing that blew her mind was that she was going to see her father, TODAY.


	4. Chapter 4

*******_Rosemary's POV*_**

The half an hour ride to the airport was just as exhausting as the past two days, all the pressure and stress was eating me alive. Not to mention, I was just forced to live with my father after mother died...yesterday, plus having to tell my best friend good-bye for god knows how long. As I sat in the back seat of the police car, waiting for some pedestrians to scurry past the cross walk, my mind began to create and assemble a whole bunch of annoying questions that just _had _to be asked.

"So, -lady, where am I going to be staying now? Is it awesome? is it ugly? Does it have a skate park? Oh! Or maybe a place where I can get a chicken sandwich?"

She sighed, it sounded as if someone stuck those annoying little chipmunk signers in her head and turned them up to full volume.

"Do you think they have a-"

'SHUT. UP."

I was frightened for a second, then i got angry at her for yelling at me.

"No!"

"Oh boy, your definitely like your father...take this."

She handed me a plane ticket and told me to get out of the car. What does she mean im like my father? In a bad way? I have so many questions that im annoying myself...I better shut up now.

"You'll find your way as soon as you hit the south entrance past security ok?"

"The south entrance past security? Got it! Well thanks for the-"

Just as i was about to thank her for being so kind and driving me to the airport, she pressed as hard as she could on the gas and zoomed out of the drop off. Gee, the world is full of all kinds of nice people isn't it? I swallowed hard, as nervous as i was, i started for the security in the building. As i waited in line I decided to look at the ticket that the woman gave me. All that wasnt normal on it was the odd little Red bomb in the upper right hand corner and the missing detail under the bold word, "**DESTINATION" **That must have been a mistake, all plane tickets have the destination on it, maybe the lady printed off the wrong thing. This was bad, whatever it was, i wasnt giving me a good feeling in my stomach. My thoughts were cut off by the security woman telling me to put my bag on the conveyor and walk through the metal detector.

My bag was flung over my shoulder, hair over my eyes, and my confidence level? A nice big fat zero. All these people stopped and stared at me like was a stranger and didn't belong with all these, middle class citizens. Half of that was true, I didn't feel that i belonged there, walking through the large terminal zones, i was very different. Ripped shorts, black shirt and huge skater shoes, and all the other men and women had suits or fancy blouses on, gross. Returning another look at my ticket, my terminal number was 13. Is it me or is it my luck that as soon as I practically the last few bits of the building, the terminal looked like an abandoned room.

Trash, tissues, and other objects were on the ground. You may even have called the place ancient, due to the thick layer of dust that was all over everything. Maybe even layering the grumpy looking man standing at the ticket reader, he glared at me as I approached him and gave the large, barely readable "13" above his head.

"Um, excuse me sir I-"

With his huge, fat hand, he snatched my ticket and pushed me into the narrowing hallway to the plane, I stumbled a bit. I mumbled under my breath as I gave him a glare in return of his,

"What the hell is this place im going to.."

As I got into the smallest plane ever created, I looked around it, no one was in there. or at least I thought untill the pilot nearly scared the living daylights out of me,

"Why HELLO!"

I turned around and jumped, then fell into the first seat.

"Dude! You scared me!"

"I'm sorry...I never have any passengers, forgive me for my rare excitement."

The young mans face looked sorrowful and apologetic, he looked kind of like someone who would miss attention and enjoy it if it ever came.

"I-its fine..."

He shot me a large grin and closed the plane door as he walked into the pilots cabin, overhead I heard him turn on the PA system,

"Hello passenger, Im your pilot, Meicos. We will be flying to an undisclosed location and will only be about an hour flight."

And as soon as I knew it we were up in the air, my sickness caused by mostly fear and nervousness skyrocketed. There was no turning back. I looked out the window and watched as the ground got further away and the airport disappeared further more into the distance. The thought of seeing my missing father in less than an hour was giving me this uneasy feeling, all of this was rushed onto me within a matter of hours. I counted off on my fingers in the order of events replaying in my head. First it was, oh wonderful monday, high school blah blah, I come home and then find that some dumb shit stabbed my mom and technically killed her, we were rushed to the emergency room, i wait and wait, she died and then I was told that I was going to be here, on this god-forsaken plane on my way to meet my father whom should be to blame for this whole problem.

"Attention, we have reached our destination."

I unbuckled from the chair and stood up to stretch, the pilot came out of his little control room and handed me a piece of paper with information scribbled on it.

"**Rosemary, TEUFORT-RED Base. Permanent residant, Room: 10, second floor."**

Wait, did i just seriously read "**_Permanent_****_resident_**" ? This is going to suck, no wait, since this is Reliable..something or other Demolition, this is going to BLOW. The five-minute walk to strange place, there was a pay phone and a camper van outside the chained fence. _Is this some sort of RV park or something? _It was surrounded by a chain-link fence and a huge gate was the only way in, to my luck there was someone there in front of the van but I decided since they were asleep, not to bother them. He had a red shirt on with yellow aviators, a hat and a vest rested on a crate not to far from him, along with a sniper rifle and a knife.

So as quietly as I could, I snuck over to the gate and opened it, unfortunately, there was a loud rusty squeak that emitted soon after. Should of known.

"HEY! Wot do you think yer doin over there!"

I stopped and waited for him to run over here. He had a very strong Australian accent and was very tall, but i was about a foot shorter than him.

"Hello, uh well, here..."

I handed him my paper and he looked at me funny.

"Now wots a sheila gonna do 'ere in the base? Says yer a permanent resident here too, did ya get hired for a job?"

"Not necessarily no, but...I have some personal things I need to take care of here."

He chuckled as if he knew what I ment,

"You must be one of Scouts girlfriends, roight?"

My face reddened under my bangs and I grew annoyed that he thought I was some stupid hoe or something,

"What the hell, NO! I don't even know who-You know what, just show me around will ya?"

"Oh...I just thought ya woulda known 'im. You look like ya mighta' cause your all young and...you know what I, will be happy to."

So now that the awkward conversation ended, he showed me around and then showed me to my room. This place overall looked like a barn, a new military base disguised as a barn. It smelled of one, and had all these fancy doo-dads all over the place, this might actually be interesting. As we walked to room 10, he stopped and looked at me,

"My room is down the hall...the names Sniper by the way."

I smiled at him.

"Im Rosemary."

And with that he gave a lazy, friendly wave and walked away, leaving me to my room. I opened the door and saw that everything was absolute red, when I walked in, it was almost as if I got consumed by the color itself. The word red would not even compare to how much there was in this room, the carpet, the bed frame, the sheets, the pillows, the dresser, the desk, the nightstand and even the doors to the closet where. The only non red things were, the lamp, the desk chair, the walls and the curtains, those things were white. As I threw my black bag on the floor and myself on the bed, I pulled my phone out and looked at the time. It was only about 2 o' clock. That means that the rest of my day would be with my dad, where ever he was.

Concluding that thought, I decided to go meet everyone in the mess hall like sniper has told me as we were walking up here. Luckily I have the most amazing photographic memory ever, otherwise, i would have been like a hamster in a science test maze. The doors to the mess hall were giant, and had large metal rings for handles, they were tough to pull open, but when I did, I startled everyone inside.

"What.."

I heard someone say, eight men were sitting at a large round table playing poker and eating pizza, they stopped their game and looked at me.

"Hi I uh...I'm Rosemary." I said nervously looking at them. I couldn't tell if they knew where I was looking due to my long bangs.

"What are ya, lost or something?" A younger boy, about my age said to me.

"Um, no I-"

"So your lost?" He cut me off, he smirked as if he knew what I was going to say next.

"No! I got-"

"Lost?' he interrupted again, this time he was snickering. And I was just getting pissed off, this kid better shut his mouth before I pop him one in the face.

"Let me finish! I was sent here, alright!"

Their faces looked completely in shock and awe at my statement.

"They don't let little girls fight in battle, do they?" A large, bear of a russian man spoke from the back of the table, he leaned in so much that he was accidentally showing his hand, a royal flush. The younger man nodded and looked at the russian man,

"Why do you think you were sent here big girl! Your just another fatty mcfatfat!"

The Sniper stood up from his spot and glared at the younger man,

"Oi! She was sent here for no reason that we know of, now be more respectful you little ankle biter!"

Then a more calm sounding Texan stood up and introduced himself to me, he was real nice and kind, I couldn't really tell his emotions with his eyes being covered by goggles.

"Im Engineer and well, as you know that annoying brat over there...hes Scout. Then theres heavy, Medic, Demoman, Pyro and that feller over there is-"

"I already met the Sniper."

He smiled at me and offered a seat,

"Your just missin one more person to meet, he really loud and you will never miss his presence...He should be here any minute now after patrolling the base."

Engineer seemed like a cool guy, his yellow hard hat fit his title and everyone else's title did too, Demomans because he had bombs on his suit, Pyro because...he's...She's...Its gas mask and oxygen tank, And Heavy because he's well, heavy. All these people would fit into the group of "abnormal", which didn't necessarily bother me, who's to say that im normal? Exactly.

The odd silence in the room was getting to everyone and I could tell that someone wanted to desperately say something, then Medic did,

"So, rosemary. Do you mind telling us vhy you are here exactly?"

I leaned over the table and pressed my hand on my cheek, I knew that this question and specific answer were going to have to come out soon enough. Then i sighed,

"Well, see...my mom...she passed away yesterday and because im only seventeen...I had to be sent here..."

"Your only seventeen? Hot dog!" Scout sounded really happy at the fact of me only being only one year under adulthood.

I pointed an angry finger at him,

"I knew you liked me already you jerk!"

I yelled at Scout who was shoot ing me a smirk with narrowed eyes at me. Then i realised i was standing up and gettin angry again. I must have surprised them with my huge angry outburst, i coughed awkwardly to get the mood out and returned into my seat. I pulled the small picture out and set it at the table, getting a good look at it since this morning.

"My dad, he left my mother and i when i was about 6 years old, so i only remember small bits and pieces of him."

"Well that just aint right!" Engineer sounded distraught and angry.

"Why would he leave his wife an' only child behind?" He finished motioning at me liked i was a big deal in my father's life, which I was, don't get me wrong.

"That is a very good question...one so good that i cant even answer for myself." My emotions returned to how they were yesterday, i was feeling completely sad and drained from talking about this so much, it hurt me to even think about why he would have left my mom and i alone for as long as he did. Were we not good enough? Or did he just get himself into an unwanted family...?

"But he chose war, and fighting, and killing over all he had back home...in fact, he left for this same place and is here today, which is why im here...im looking for my dad."

I could feel their shock, it was the most strongest feeling ive ever had and it was circulating the room almost as if it were a bad smell. I knew that they were all freaking out at that anyone in the room could be my father (other than scout obviously he was scared for other reasons), I could sense it.

"Well here's a picture of him..."

I slid the picture in the middle of the table and leaned back in the chair, they crowded around the small picture, i heard a few gasps,

"Is that..." Demoman started, his voice was full of disbelief.

"...Shurduher?" Pyro muffled.

"Hey! Hes not wearin a helmet! But too bad the picture is ripped..." Scout said.

I was curious why everyone was making a big deal about this..Soldier guy? Whats so bad about him?

"Whats wrong with-" I was cut off by a loud booming voice coming from the door way, it seemed to be annoyed and yelling at everyone around me.

"WHAT IN GOD NAME ARE YOU ALL STANDING AROUND FOR, WHERES MY-"

The voice stopped as if someone made him shut up. I looked at him with my eyes wide, this tall, massive man was my father!?

"Why...WHY IS THERE A GIRL HERE!"

Engineer was the first to speak, he sounded angry and annoyed with him,

"Its your daughter, soldier."

My dads face went from angry to emotionless so fact I couldn't tell what he was thinking, his eyes were covered with a large helmet, so I couldn't tell what his reaction was for meeting me for the first time in 11 years. I walked over to him and looked at him, shy and confused, and from what i could tell, he was looking at me the same way. Then he spoke to me,

"R-rosemary...?"


End file.
